


now is our moment

by twinOrigins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Inspired by another fanfic, Love Confessions, M/M, probably a lil snowest in there if you squint rly hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: There was something about his smile that made everyone around him want to smile too. It was a contagion of joy. Right now, Barry let himself revel in it.





	now is our moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharp Dressed Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092344) by [humanedisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster). 



> Hey y'allll
> 
> So! Definitely, definitely go read Sharp Dressed Man by humanedisaster, because this little thing is just kind of a small continuation of the ending because I loved the fic a lot and was inspired to write this. It wouldn't exist without their fic, so please read that first and give them kudos! :D 
> 
> Also I just started the flash and haven't even finished the first season so I apologize for them being OOC 
> 
> [title is from All About Us by He Is We]

"Do you want to dance?"

Well, shit. That's certainly not what he meant to say. "Hello", "Sorry for being late, hope you understand", "have you tried the crab cakes? They're delicious". All appropriate greetings. All things he had _planned_ to say, things he had fully intended to say when standing in front of their group.  

But he had swept his gaze over the three them, appreciating their final result after all their work getting ready, and gave a double take at Cisco. The last crab cake he'd stuffed in his mouth stuck in his throat and he tried coughing as delicately as possible. He didn't want to make a scene. He was not in any way prepared for this. Cisco looked like the fucking _sun_ , he was so beautiful. He knew he should look away but couldn't bring himself to. He needed to commit this to memory. God, he looked good.

So he had made his way over there, feeling half in a trance. When he reached them, he held a hand out--even though he felt so silly under the fluttering of his stomach that was all-consuming--and asked to dance. Three surprised looks followed.

Iris' face immediately transformed into something more triumphant, and she looked at Caitlin and bumped their shoulders together. Caitlin looked at her, then back at Barry, and gasped softly. Did this mean they had been _gossiping_  about him? Thankfully, they stayed silent for now, though Barry had a sneaking suspicion he'd be cornered later on for a play-by-play. Not even his super speed would save him if Caitlin and Iris were banding together.

Cisco, though. It was his reaction that Barry paid the most attention to, his reaction that Barry was hanging onto hopefully, waiting to see how his question would be received. Cisco's eyes widened when he noticed that Barry's stare was focused solely on him. The proximity did nothing to quell Barry's breathlessness, he only looked better with each step Barry had taken towards him and he felt so overwhelmed. Was this really happening?

Cisco gave a startled look around and behind him, and gestured towards himself like ' _you mean me?_ '. Barry nodded with a slight grin. And, fuck. His face lit up in that gorgeous, bright smile of his that Barry had admired even from day one when he was still hung up on Iris. There was something about his smile that made everyone around him want to smile too. It was a contagion of joy. Right now, Barry let himself revel in it.

He hoped his hands weren't trembling. Taking Cisco's hand and walking with him to the dance floor, he couldn't keep a smile off his face. For the first few seconds they were just staring at each other with shy smiles, until Cisco finally pulled them into position and Barry quickly followed through, trying not to trip over air when he shifted and found himself plastered against Cisco's chest. He wanted to tangle his hand in the hair falling forward, tilt his head back, press soft kisses along the column of his throat, make his way slowly down--

 _Chill_ , he berated himself. _Get your act together and stop being such a lovesick fool_.

They danced together for what felt like both an eternity and an instant, somehow. Barry didn't want it to end. His heart was incredibly fast on any day by normal standards, but right now it was sky rocketing even for him. The proximity left him jittery and restless in the best of ways. When the second song ended, he took a deep breath to steel himself and pulled back enough to look Cisco in the eye.

"You look...amazing tonight. Not, y'know, that you don't look amazing always. Because you really, really do. Just, wow." Barry had to bite on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying more. He was sounding like an _idiot_ , god.

He didn't want things to be weird between them, but he had to share with him how in _awe_  he felt, not just tonight but all the time. He'd experienced enough weirdness and awkward situations in the past, thank you very much. He wanted to think he was beyond that.

Cisco smile was slow to spread, but he ended up grinning widely. He shook his head slightly. "You really think that about me, man?"

Okay, so not a bad reaction. This could be his chance to lay it all out there, show his hand. A voice in his head--one sounding suspiciously like Iris, in fact--was yelling 'go for it, Allen'.

"Of course. I have for...a long time, actually. I felt so obvious sometimes." His voice came out softer than he intended, getting faster and a little more high pitched as he fretted. "I know my track record isn't good and what we have right now _is_  good, it's better than good it's great, even, and this might mess that up, but I just like you so much and seeing you tonight like this was such a 'holy shit' moment, so, this kind of happened, and, yeah I'm going to shut up now."

He clamped his mouth closed, willing himself not to go on another never-ending senseless tirade about his feelings. Did Cisco even get anything out of that jumble? He felt that the delivery of his confession might be even more telling than the words themselves.

"For real? This is crazy. I didn't see this coming, at all. But..." He bit his lower lip and shook his head. "It's a good crazy, the same crazy that's been a part of my life since you first showed up. You're a powerful force, Barry."

Everyone around them was dancing, but Barry's head was devoid of all thoughts that weren't centered around Cisco and that damn mouth of his.

Barry cleared his throat. "Uh, can I--that is, I mean--"

Cisco laughed heartily and curled a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in and kissing him soundly.

God bless suits. 


End file.
